The Eleventh Doctor
The Eleventh Doctor is the eleventh incarnation of The Doctor, as well as being the final incarnation of the original regeneration cycle, a Time Lord and an RP character used by DarthShiro19. Personality The Eleventh Doctor seems childish but in fact protects those around him and keeps them happy and joyful. He also loves humanity and is very smart and energetic, lively, eccentric, resourceful, and quick-thinking, able to spin things to his point of view and find positive outlooks in negative situations. History Debut: The Advent of The Doctor The Eleventh Doctor made his first appearance in RP speaking about Las Vegas and what had happened earlier to it. The Eleventh Doctor then headed over to a GDF base, where there FlamingoMask also happened to be there. FlamingoMask spotted the Eleventh Doctor's TARDIS floating around and was confused. Some GDF soldiers arrived, but the Eleventh Doctor calmly told them that he meant no harm. A soldier asked if the Eleventh Doctor was with FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask said he was (as he saw that he was clearly an ally). A soldier then went up to touch the TARDIS, which the Eleventh Doctor told him not to. The Eleventh Doctor then showed FlamingoMask the inside of the TARDIS and then explained to him that he was searching for some volcanic dragon of pure death and destruction. As FlamingoMask and the Eleventh Doctor then traveled in time with the TARDIS, the Eleventh Doctor then located an island which was not here before, it sporting lush green giant vegetation, enormous mountains and a huge volcano. The Eleventh Doctor then offered a jelly bear to FlamingoMask, which FlamingoMask accepted. The Eleventh Doctor and FlamingoMask then saw more as how the island was made, until then it was finished. The Eleventh Doctor stated that they came to go back in time to observe the rebirth of a species. However, the Eleventh Doctor feared much for the human race, as the volcanic dragon Magdaros had recently anihilated Las Vegas. With that, the Eleventh Doctor then FlamingoMask to put the island under constant surveillance, no weapons only satellite footage; which FlamingoMask agreed to do. The Eleventh Doctor then handed and gave him a paper to call him; the Eleventh Doctor then traveled to the present and left FlamingoMask back to the GDF base and then left, saying goodbye; to which FlamingoMask said goodybe as well. With that, the Eleventh Doctor and the TARDIS then took off. Business with SharkMask Eventually the Eleventh Doctor then met up with SharkMask, becoming one of his allies, along with Frank the Dalek, Ken Kaneki and DodoMask. He also helped make The Shark with SharkMask. Project Rerek The Eleventh Doctor made an appearance at the beginning of the RP, where even he saw the Rerek project as grim and found it hard to make light of the situation. Drinks on the Shark The Eleventh Doctor made a cameo in the RP where he was shown reacting to SharkMask's drunken behaviour. Abilities & Tools * Regeneration: The Eleventh Doctor can regenerate. * Intelligence: The Eleventh Doctor is very intelligent. * Sonic Screwdriver: After the loss of the previous sonic screwdriver, the TARDIS gifted the Doctor with a new model. Differing radically from the last, with its extendible "claws" and green crystalline emitter resembling the inner structure of the TARDIS's new time rotor, it also had copper plating similar to the new control room. It has many uses. * TARDIS: The Eleventh Doctor can travel in his TARDIS (which resembles a blue Police station box) and is capable of flight, travel and so on. Trivia * The Doctor is DarthShiro19's first Doctor Who character. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Doctor Who Category:TV Show Character Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Lawful Good Category:Doctors & Scientists Category:Protector Category:Heroes Category:Characters (DarthShiro19)